


Dude, Really?

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chaos Rising - Freeform, Embarrased Stiles, Gen, M/M, Small Spoiler?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment I thought of in my head of a nosy Scott after the class condom incident with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much inspired by [This Post](http://www.hatteress.tumblr.com/post/52775080339/i-just-love-how-scott-looks-at-stiles-like%E2%80%9D)
> 
> I was bored, and Scott being a little jealous, then nosy kind of popped into my head. I can't really say I'm sorry for this, unless it sucks. Lol
> 
> The Title kinda sucks, I couldn't really think of what to call it.

_“Stilinski! I uh, think you dropped this… And congratulations.”_  
  


Stiles was embarrassed, maybe a bit beyond that, given the looks he’d been getting for the rest of the day. Word travels fast in Beacon Hills. Well, at least in the high school it does. Probably the most surprising look was from Danny, as it happened. Really though, he’s just happy that it happened before his father walked in, and that no one mentioned it to him. That’d be a tough one to lie his way out of.

Now, in the safety of his jeep, just him a Scott, Stiles had a moment to just close his eyes and breathe.

“Dude,” Scott started. “XXL? Really Stiles…”

“Oh My God. Can I just go die already?”

“I’m just saying, last we checked we were about the same… when did you grow?”

“Scott. Please, stop asking questions…”

“Nope. You can’t avoid this one buddy.” Scott laughed. “Last night, at the party… It was with that Heather girl, right?”

“Yeah, Scott.”

“Your heart blipped…”

“What? No it didn’t.”

“Stiles. I’m a werewolf, I can tell you’re lying.”

“Fine, she wanted to have sex with me, alright. It didn’t happen, as I’m sure you’ve heard she’s missing.”

“Then why do you have the condom?”

“Because we were going to and then she disappeared?” Stiles hoped that one made it through.

“Stiles, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I know she disappeared, and she wanted to with you, but the two of you weren’t going to.”

“Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, does it Scott?”

“Of course not. You’re my best friend Stiles, you can tell me whatever it is.”

“Fine, okay… I’m maybe seeing somebody, and we’re having fun.”

“Is it serious?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who is it?”

“I’m not telling you Scott. I don’t know if we’re at the stage where we let people know.”

“You mean there’s a girl who doesn’t want to flaunt you and your apparently huge dick around?”

“Uhm…”

“It’s not a girl, is it?”

“No…”

“Dude, that’s awesome. Explains why you were asking Danny if you’re attractive to gay… Is it Danny?!”

“Oh my God, Scott, can we just drop it. It’s not Danny.”

“Fine, but it’s my duty to figure it out and pester you about it. I’ll see you later at Derek’s.” Scott got out of the jeep and went in his house. Stiles leaned over and banged his head against the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

Stiles pulled up outside Derek’s loft, and went in. Derek was standing around the room with Isaac and Peter, talking about the plans for the Alpha’s, and getting Isaac’s memories back.

“Hey, Derek, can I talk to you.” Stiles asked.

“You know, Stiles,” Peter started “You can talk with all of us here.”

“I’d really rather not with you around.” Stiles shot back. “Derek?”

Peter walked out, mumbling about going to get coffee. Isaac knew everything, so he was allowed to stick around.

“So, Scott suspects something.” Stiles started.

“Okay. It’s not like we’re something to hide. How’d he figure it out anyway?”

Stiles reached into his pocket. “This,” he held up the condom, “flew out of my pocket today during class when I was getting a quarter. We got lucky, five minutes later and my dad would have walked in. Though the entire school now thinks I’m the one with the monster cock, and really that’d be you.”  

Derek smirked at Stiles, and kissed him. Isaac had left the room and it’s not their fault if the two of them were easily excitable. Isaac came back though, before things went too far and warned them that Scott was there and they should probably get decent.

Scott walked into the room, looked at Stiles and a moment of realization showed across his face.

“Oh My God… Dude, Really!!” 


End file.
